Ain't No Sunshine When He's Gone
by Mana2702
Summary: Aziraphale est mort, Rampa ne voit plus aucune raison de vivre puisqu'il a perdu la personne la plus importante de sa vie.


_**Alors c'est en partie une de mes chansons préférées qui m'a inspirée cet OS, c'est post épisode 4, avant que Rampa ne revoit Aziraphale dans le pub.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède aucune des chansons citées dans ce texte, je met les références en fin de texte.**_

* * *

Rampa était désespéré, son meilleur ami, cet imbécile d'ange ne répondait pas à son fichu téléphone et il était introuvable ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Aeiraphale était mort. Le démon s'était rendu à la librairie et avait trouvé l'édifice en flamme, mais aucune trace de son ami. Il ne savait pas quel enfoiré précisément avait fait ça, mais quelqu'un avait bel et bien tué son ami ! Plus rien n'avait de sens, la personne qui avait été à ses côtés depuis plus de 6 000 ans était morte ! Il se fichait bien que l'Apocalypse arrivait à présent, car son ami n'était plus de ce monde. Ils ne pourraient plus avoir cette « rivalité » imposée par leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques respectifs alors qu'en réalité ils étaient devenus amis dès le premier jour ! Ils avaient fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble, ils avaient menti tant de fois dans leurs rapports officiels pour s'arranger l'un l'autre ! De petits arrangements à l'amiable, car Rampa aurait fait n'importe quoi, et il l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois, pour sauver l'ange. Il se rappelait entre autre de la fois à Paris où il avait évité à Aeiraphale d'être guillotiné, cet imbécile était venu à Paris pour manger des crêpes en plein milieu de la Révolution ! Ou cette fois où il était rentré dans rien de moins qu'une église pour sauver l'ange des mains des nazis pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Le démon était dans sa voiture, il roulait comme un fou sans vraiment savoir où il allait car il n'avait plus aucun but ni aucun repère. Sa radio, mise à fond comme toujours, se mit à passer « Ain't no sunshine », le démon se mit à crier :

-Ta gueule Bill Whithers ! L'Enfer serait encore trop doux pour toi et ta chanson de merde !

Le démon ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça faisait ça, normalement il écoutait du Queen. Il détestait quand la musique reflétait autant ses émotions, car même si dans son cas ce n'était pas « Ain't no sunshine when she's gone » (il n'y a pas de soleil lorsqu'elle n'est pas là), mais « ain't no sunshine when he's gone » (il n'y a pas de soleil lorsqu'il n'est pas là), assez ironique comme chanson pour un démon de parler de l'absence de soleil. Il soupira, cette chanson disait trop vrai, il se sentait exactement comme ça, bien que normalement en tant qu'être maléfique il devait détester les anges et ne ressentir que de la haine et de la colère de façon générale. La seule joie autorisée aux démons était la joie malsaine, le plaisir d'avoir fait le mal. Toutefois Rampa fut tiré de ses pensées par la chanson qui continuait :

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone (Il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)_

_It's not warm when she's away (il n'y a plus de chaleur lorsqu'elle s'en va)_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone (il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)_

_And she's always gone too long (et elle part toujours pour trop longtemps)_

_Anytime she goes away. (chaque fois qu'elle s'en va)_

_Wonder this time where she's gone (je me demande où elle est en ce moment)_

_Wonder if sh'es gone to stay (je me demande si elle est partie pour de bon)_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone (il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)_

_And this house juste ain't no home (et cette maison me devient étrangère)_

_Anytime she goes away (chaque fois qu'elle s'en va)_

_And I know x27 (je sais)_

_Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone (Hey je devrais l'oublier) (désolée je voyais pas trop comment traduire ça et c'est la seule traduction que j'ai trouvé)_

_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone (mais il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone (il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)_

_Only darkness everyday (seulement de l'obscurité en permanence)_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone (il n'y a pas de soleil quand elle n'est pas là)_

_And this house just ain't no home (et cette maison me devient étrangère)_

_Anytime she goes away x4(chaque fois qu'elle s'en va)_

Rampa aurait voulu changer de station, écouter autre chose, mais cette musique l'hypnotisait. Elle était belle, et il ne la comprenait que trop bien aujourd'hui. Le démon avait presque l'impression qu'elle avait été écrite spécialement pour lui en ce jour précis. Il soupira et une autre musique se mit en route :

_Why does the sun go on shining ? (pourquoi le soleil continue-t-il de briller?)_

_Why does the sea rush to shore ? (pourquoi la mer se rue-t-elle vers la côte?)_

_Don't the know it's the end of the world ? (ne savent-ils pas que c'est la fin du monde?)_

_'Cause you don't love me anymore (puisque tu ne m'aimes plus)_

_Why do the birds go on singing ? (pourquoi les oiseaux continuent-ils de chanter?)_

_Why do the stars glow above ? (pourquoi les étoiles rayonnent-elles?)_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world ? (ne savent-ils pas que c'est la fin du monde?)_

_It ended when I lost your love (ça s'est arrêté quand j'ai perdu ton amour)_

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder (je me suis réveillée ce matin et me suis demandée)_

_Why everything's the same as it was (pourquoi rien n'avait changé)_

_I can't understand, no, I can't understand (je ne peux pas comprendre, non, je ne peux pas comprendre)_

_How life goes on the way it does (comment la vie peut-elle suivre son coursà_

_Why does my heart go on beating ? (pourquoi mon cœur continue-t-il à battre?)_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry ? (pourquoi mes yeux continuent-ils de pleurer?)_

_Don't they now it's the end of the world ? (ne savent-ils pas que c'est la fin du monde?)_

_It ended when you said goodbye. (ça s'est arrêté quand tu m'a dit adieu)_

Le démon se mit à nouveau à hurler sur sa radio :

-Mais allez tous vous faire foutre ! Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ?! Vous croyez que je me sens pas déjà assez mal ?!

Comme si la radio réagissait elle lui remit du Queen, mais elle avait fait un mix de sa création :

_Empty spaces, what are we living for ? (espaces vides, pour quoi vivons-nous?)_

_Abandoned places, I guess we know the score (endroits abandonnés, je pense que nous connaissons le résultat)_

_On and on, (sans cesse)_

_Does anybody knows what we our looking for ? (quelqu'un sait-il ce que nous recherchons?)_

_The show must go on (le spectacle doit continuer)_

_The show must go on (le spectacle doit continuer)_

_Inside my heart is breaking (à l'intérieur mon cœur est en train de se briser)_

_My make-up may be fleaking (mon maquillage peut bien s'écailler)_

_But my smile still stays on (mais mon sourire reste)_

_Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance (peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je laisserais tout à la chance)_

_Another heartache, another fade romance (un autre chagrin d'amour, une autre pâle romance)_

_On and on (sans cesse)_

_Does anybody knows what we are living for ? (est-ce quelqu'un sait pour quoi nous vivons?)_

_Love of my life, you've hurt me (amour de ma vie tu m'as blessé)_

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me (tu as brisé mon cœur et maintenant tu me quitte)_

_Love of my lofe, can't you see ? (amour de ma vie ne vois-tu pas)_

_Bring it back, bring it back (ramène le, ramène le)_

_Don't take it away from me because you don't know (ne me l'arrache pas, car que tu ignores)_

_What it means to me (ce que ça signifie pour moi)_

_There's no time for us (il n'y a pas de temps pour nous)_

_There's no place for us (il n'y a nul part pour nous)_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams (quelle est cette chose qui construit nos rêves)_

_Yet slips away from us ? (puis nous échappe?)_

_Who wants to live forever ? (qui veut vivre éternellement?)_

_Who wants to live forever ? (qui veut vivre éternellement ?_

_There's no chance for us (il n'y a aucune issue pour nous)_

_It's all decided for us (tout est déjà décidé pour nous)_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us(ce monde n'a conçu qu'un seul doux moment pour nous) _

_Who wants to live forever ? (qui veut vivre éternellement?)_

_Who wants to live forever ? (qui veut vire éternellement?)_

_Who ? (qui?)_

_Who dares to love forever (qui ose vivre éternellement?)_

_Oh when love must die ? (oh quand l'amour doit-il mourir?)_

_But touch my tears whith your lips (mais touche mes larmes avec tes lèvres)_

_Touch my world with your fingertips (touche mon monde du bout de tes doigts)_

_And we can have forever (et nous pourrons avoir l'éternité)_

_And we can love forever (et nous pourrons aimer éternellement)_

_Forever is our today (l'éternité est notre quotidien)_

_Who waits forever anyway ? (qui attend l'éternité de toute façon?)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love ? (quelqu'un peut-il me trouver quelqu'un à aimer?)_

_Each morning I get up I die a little (chaque matin au réveil je meurs un peu)_

_Can barely stand on my feet (je peux à peine tenir sur mes pieds)_

_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry ((regarde toi) je me regarde dans le miroir et pleure)_

_Lord what you're doing to me (Seigneur qu'es-tu en train de me faire?)_

_I spent all my years believing you (j'ai passé toutes mes années à te croire)_

_But I can't get no realief Lord (mais je n'obtiens aucun soulagement Seigneur)_

Rampa donna un coup de poing rageur sur l'appareil pour le faire taire, car même si il adorait sa voiture il n'aimait pas qu'on lui lance ainsi ses émotions à la figure ! Comment cette maudite radio osait-elle faire son propre mix pour utiliser Queen contre lui et passer cette dernière chanson incroyablement rythmée et légère malgré la gravité de ses paroles ?! De plus pour la première fois de sa vie Rampa pleurait, et ça il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout ! Le démon finit par se garer devant un pub. Il rentra dans le bâtiment bien décidé à se bourrer la gueule, même si techniquement il ne pouvait pas s'enivrer réellement. Une éternité sans Aeiraphale était la pire chose qu'il puisse imaginer et ne valait même pas la peine d'être vécue !

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Alors les chansons dans l'ordre :**_

_**« Ain't no sunshine », de Bill Whiters **_

_**« The end of the world », de Skeeter Davis**_

_**Et enfin un mix des chansons « The show must go on », « Love of my life », « Who wants to live forever » et « Somebody to love », toutes de Queen.**_

_**Si vous ne les connaissez pas, je vous conseil grandement d'écouter ces musiques, car d'une elles sont excellentes et de deux comme ça vous comprendrez doublement leur utilisation dans ce texte.**_


End file.
